The New Arrivals Episode I
by hunterghor23
Summary: With a new threat to Gensokyo, Yukari starts to bring in new people to help her save her homeland. first in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Arrivals**

**Ep.1: The New Tengu**

**Chapter 1: Enter, Brave Soul**

* * *

><p>He ran.<p>

He couldn't remember the destination.

He didn't know why he couldn't stop.

All he knew was that he had to run away.

_But from what? _He would occasionally ask himself. _What am I running from?_ He would even look behind himself at times. Yet even though there was nothing there, he could feel an evil presence from behind him. And it gave him fear.

He finally decided to take a rest. His legs had told him to stop if even for a little bit, and his body totally and completely agreed. He lied against a tree that was nearby and took in his surroundings.

Trees.

Many, many trees.

In fact, he had just ran out of paths to run on past the one he took to get where he was.

_Well, _he thought to himself, _isn't this amazing. I guess this would be a good time to go with plan B._

And that he did.

And the tree was just big enough to hide his entire body! What luck!

And he hid there for at least an hour before the dreadful feeling returned. And even when he looked around the tree, there was nothing to be found. But nevertheless, he stayed where he was untill the feeling was gone.

_Alright, _he thought, _it seems safe now. might as well just walk out there..._

And this he did.

And he then proceeded to lay on the soft grass. He would've slept, but he could feel another in the forest with him.

"Hello there!" It was a womans voice. "You seem to be very tired. Here, let me help you up."

And he could feel the ground being removed from his back gently ... wait what?

that was litteraly the only thing he could feel going on!

"That's better!" said the voice again. " Oh I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?"

He turned to look at the source of the voice. The woman had dark golden eyes and hair to match. Her dress seemed very oriental, and he had a pink mop cap on her head and a pink parasol in one hand.

"I am Yukari Yakumo. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

He looked her over a second time before saying, "Jin Katasuki. I can tell you're not a human just by looking at you, you know?"

"Well, straight to the point, aren't you?" Yukari said. "Well, you're right. I'm not human. actually, I am a youkai. And I'd guess you would be a tengu?"

Jin nodded his agreement.

"Good. Well, I'd like to help you escape from this 'presence' that keeps following you. But there is a small price for this."

Jin started to reach for his wallet until Yukari held up her hand to tell him not to.

"oh don't worry, I don't mean money. Or loyalty, either. I've already got two people for that. I need your help in... 'expiring' a threat to my home town when it comes around. it will be there in about a month at this rate, so I figured I'd take you there and let you associate with the locals before then."

He pondered the thought a bit, and replied, "Doesn't sound like anything new for me. Just show me the way and I'd be happy to oblige."

"Thank you, Jin. Now follow me."

Then, right in the air, something happened. Imagine unzipping a plastic bag. Then put that to the air in front of you. That was basically what happened. A tear in the air formed and opened to show groups of eyes. No faces, just eyes. On either side of the portal, there were red bows, and the spaces unoccupied by eyes were a shade of violet that resembled black.

And Yukari had just walked right through it.

_This is going to be a long month._ he thought to himself before stepping into the strange portal before him.

* * *

><p>And on the other side, he found a room.<p>

It was a very clean room, with a table in the center that had four chairs. In front of one seat was a small cup of tea. Near this was a small television. It wasn't on at the moment, but it looked like it it had been used recently. There was also a small stereo in the room and a short stack of CDs next to it.

"You like it? This is my room of the house."

He turned to find Yukari standing to his left. But she wasn't alone this time. There was a new person next to her. She had blonde hair and eyes to match, and she wore a twin-tailed hat with many Japanese amulets on it. But that hat wasn't the only thing with tails. She herself had nine fox tails, showing that she was a kitsune, or fox youkai. She hat a tray with two tea cups and was just walking to get the one on the table when he noticed her.

"this," Yukari began, "is my shikigami, Ran. as you can see, she has all of her tails now, so she is quite powerful. So much so, she even has her own shikigami. She's out with some friends of hers, though, so you won't see her just yet."

"Nice to meet you, Jin." Ran said after her description. She had a calm voice, but you could tell she was powerful from it as well.

"Pleasure's mine, Ran." He greeted back, bowing.

"So," Yukari said, "You probably want to know where you are, right? Well, as I said before, this is my homeland, Gensokyo. This realm has many things in it, including magicians, witches, and oriental shrines. Think of it as an alternate version of your Japan."

Also, considering you didn't live here earlier, you will need a home. so I'll drop you off at a friend's house. She won't mind. in fact she should be used to it by now."

And another portal opened up in front of them.

"You'll appear in front of a shrine upon entering this portal. You may donate or pray, or even do both if you're daring enough. But you're priority is to meet the shrine maiden. She'll show you to our local Tengu Village. Now, enter, brave soul."

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Arrivals **

**Ep. I: The New Tengu**

**Ch. 2: A Mild Welcome**

He landed face first on the ground.

_Well, _he thought, _at least it's not to rough._

"Sorry about that," he heard Yukari say through the portal. "Instinctive placement. That friend I told you about and I are close, but she's just so easy to mess with. You understand, right?"

"Yeah," Jin answered back to the portal. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, we will," Yukari answered before sealing the portal back up.

_Well wasn't that cryptic, _thought Jin.

When he looked up, there was a gate in front of him. Past this gate, there was a shrine. The shrine wasn't in its best shape, but it was still standing. The shrine's miko wasn't there at the moment though, or was out of view.

_She did say I could donate, didn't she? _he thought.

He checked his wallet to find a good amount of yen inside.

At least 600 yen!

He had planned on buying something before his chase began, so it made sense that the money was still there. And since he had yet to see a store, he might as well give generously.

_Let's see... _he thought.

One coin...

_tink_

another coin...

_tink_

another...

_tink_

_CRASH_

!

He looked up imediately, and saw someone there. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her outfit was that of an Oriental shrine maiden,a red dress with white detatched sleves and a yellow ribbon around the collar. She had a large red bow in her hair, and an astonished look on her face.

On the floor around her, there was a puddle of tea and some shards of a cup and plate.

"Y-you...donated?" she asked Jin, which took him by surprise.

"why wouldn't I?" he retorted.

"W-well, no one's ever donated much before, and there ussualy one time visits."

"Well, that's just not right."

And after saying that, he droped another four coins inside.

When he looked at the miko again, she looked a bit pale.

"A-re you ok?" Jin asked.

"Huh? O-oh. Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just... not used to it, that's all..."

"Alright... Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jin Katasuki."

"Reimu Hakurei. Nice to meet you, Jin."

"I was sent here by a woman by the name of Yukari Yakumo. She said you could lead me to your Tengu Village so I could live there?"

Suddenly, a soft wind blew to the east...

"...Give me a second," Jin said. "We seem to have a visitor. Another Tengu, to be exact."

He then formed his wings on his back and went off in the direction the wind came from.

* * *

><p>Now a brief look into Jin's history would tell you he was a Tengu that could have an animal partner attached to him. He happened to have a hawk, and it gave him power over wind and flames. Figured you would want to know. Now back to the story...<p>

When he reached the source of the wind, he landed nearby. He looked around, but nothing stuck out. He was in yet another forest, but this one had a magical energy flowing from it. He was admiring this forests features when he heard a rustling from a bush. He went to go investigate.

...

And found a head of black hair topped with a small red hat. The face attached to this head had a set of sweet, red eyes that could get someone to tell there biggest secrets if asked. He knew this for one reason...

"Jin?"

...She was Aya Shameimaru, his long lost childhood friend. And age had done her good!

"Aya! Long time no see! I knew that soft wind was familiar." Jin greeted with a hand out to help her out of her hiding place.

"Same here! I had heard there was a new addition to Gensokyo's melting pot, but I never expected you! So how's the outside been these days?"

"Kinda boring without anyone to help spread the crazy. How'd you get here, anyway?"

"I honestly can't remember. But I have addapted fast. I even started that newspaper company I dreamt of!" She then threw him a rolled up set of papers. "I named it _The Bunbunmaru_!"

He read the title for the cover story:

_Marisa Kirisame & Rinnosuke Morichika: Could There be a Spark?_

"Sounds like you don't have any bars, do you?"

"Well, the best reporters never do!"

"True, true..." he looked at the date and recognised it right away.

_Damn! I forgot about her birthday! _he thought.

"Something the matter, Jin?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Just thinking about whats happened today. Hey, you wanna come with me back to the shrine? I was asking the miko a favor."

"Oh, you mean Reimu? Sure. We're pretty good friends."

And they both took off at high speed towards the shrine.

* * *

><p>When they both got there, there was now a fourth person counting them at the shrine. she had a black dress on and an equally colored witches hat on. She had a white apron over the dress and a white bow on the hat. Her hair was a dark blonde and she had bright amber eyes. In her hand was a broom witha bamboo handle that she was leaning against. She had some papers in her hand and looked like she was in the middle of showing Reimu some thing when they interupted.<p>

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing at Aya.

"What?" Aya said, obviously not noticing the killing intent in the witches golden eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU PRINT THIS?"

Jin then came to a realization that she must be Marisa Kirisame.

"Hey, you're not denying it, now are you?"

"Still! You shouldn't print this type of stuff!" Marisa said, slightly blushing out of anger and more now from embarasment.

"I think she's right this time, Aya. If anything, I would've waited 'till it became a flame." Jin said, trying to support both sides of the scale.

"Well, it's about to turn into a different spark!" Marisa said, holding up a small octagonal charm. Jin could feel large streams of magic coming from it from where they were standing, and they weren't even past the gate!

"MASTER..." Marisa began focusing her energy into the charm, and a light began to emenate from it. She then pointed it at the two of them.

"Move!" Jin said instinctively and pulled Aya down with him.

"SPAAAAAAAAARK!"

And a large beam spread from the charm, showing that Jin's instincts were still the best. He then shot a few fireballs at the witch and they hit her dead on. She fell back a little before starting to shoot small star-shaped bullets from her palm. the Tengu duo kept dodging (well really, it was Jin holding on to Aya the entire time) and managed to get a few hits on her as well(again, Jin's handiwork).

When she finally stopped shooting, she just ploped down tiredly, and Jin landed near her with Aya still in tow. He put her down and went to go help the miko calm down the monochrome witch.

"I say you should tell this Rinnosuke the truth. Just holding this in your heart could go badly."

When Jin said this, Marisa just looked at him surprised. "who are you anyway, ze?"

"...Ze? What's that.. nevermind. I'm Jin Katasuki. I'm guessing you're Marisa Kirisame?"

"The one and only! But... do you really think I should just ask him?"

"Well, have you talked to him much?"

"I always visit the store! It's like a daily thing now, ze!"

"So you two are already close friends?

"Pretty much!"

"Then it could work out well. Starting out with a friendship is always a smart start."

"...Thanks, Jin. I fell a lot better having someone tell me that."

"Don't mention it. Just felt like the right thing to do."

There was a silence there for a few seconds before Marisa looked at Aya and said, "And don't you start taking notes here!"

Aya then proceded to put away a notepad she had out.

Jin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He had always found her to be a funny person. And they were the closest of friends back in the "Outside World" as they called it here.

"So, you still want that house in the village, right?"

Aya caught Jin by surprize by saying that.

"Huh? Oh, right! Could you show me the way?"

"Sure thing, Jin! Ihappen to live there, so you could stay at my place!"

"That sounds nice. I shall take your offer, madam." he said the last part with a refined accent.

"Right this way, sir." Aya said with the same accent, and they both laughed while flying away.

"They make a good couple, don't they, ze?" Marisa said to Reimu when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah. But you and Rinnosuke do too."

Oh, Shut up!" Marisa said while blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here!"<p>

They stopped in front of a medium-sized house with a sign on top that read _The Bunbunmaru_.

"Welcome to my work-at-home!" Aya said, gesturing towards the house.

"Well, you're as resourceful as always," Jin remarked.

"Hey, do you want to have a house, or a doggy door?" Aya threatened.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Jin said as they walked towards the door. It was a good place, with the esentials around the place and a few decorations as well. Most notable was a table with stacks of paper and a typewrighter.

"And that must be your 'instrument of truth and justice'?" Jin said.

"Yep. We've been through a lot, but it always works out in the end."

They both then sat on the couch in the house.

"Oh! Almost forgot!"

Jin reached into his pocket and took out a small case.

"What's that?" Aya asked, eying the case.

"Open it." Jin said with a smile.

Aya did so and found a beautiful neclace. it had a silver chain and about seven rubies on the front, all going in order of smallest to largest to smallest again. The rubies all amtched Aya's eyes perfectly in color.

"Happy Birthday, Aya!" Jin said before being tackled into a hug by Aya.

"Oh, I love it! I'd thought you'd forgotten!"

"How could I forget your birthday?"

She handed him the neclace and asked him to put it on for her. He did so and she pulled up a mirror from her dresser. She looked at it and then back at him. She had a strange twinkle in her eye, and Jin was about to ask what she was thinking about before his question was answered.

Another hug, this one a bit tighter. She probably would have crushed him if there had been a wedding ring in there!

When she released, she had the biggest smile on her face.

Jin couldn't help but smile too.

"How long have you planned to give me this?" Aya asked him.

"Well, for a while. I was going to wait untill you got back to the outside world, but I figured, since we're both here, might as well give it to you now."

"Well, I say you couldn't have picked a better time. Thanks. But did you really never forget my birthday?"

"Like I said, how could I? We met on your seventh birthday, after all."

"You do realize that was so long ago? I'm thousands of years old now."

"So? Your grandma still remembers my name, and she's even older than that!"

Aya was blushing slightly during this part of the conversation, but she just started to crack up at that line.

"What?" Jin asked. "It's true! Of course, every time I walk by her house, she says 'Go get 'em, sonny! Show 'em what ya got!' as if I was a professional fighter all of a sudden. What did you tell her before you popped up here, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Aya said, her face slowlystarting to match her eyes.

"Aya..."

"What?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"W-well..."

At that moment the sun had started to set outside, and Jin got a crazy idea.

"Hey. Follow me." he said as he walked out the door and started to fly off.

"Well, wait up!" Aya said as she began to follow him.

* * *

><p><em>Perfect, <em>he thought. _She'll love this!_

He was sitting on a large rock that he had floating on a layer of strong winds. He'd learned to do this while trying to move his furniture around his place back at his old home.

"Could you have slowed down a little bit? I may be fast, but I'm not that... is that a floating rock?"

"Go ahead. Sit down and look that way."

he pointed in the direction the sun was headed, and they both sat down and watched.

It was an amazing sight. The spot they were at let them see most of Gensokyo easily, and the sun had changed the world into a golden landscape. All that could be seen were the shadows of buildings and people. All else was golden.

"... Wow...this is..." Aya said, captivated by its beauty.

"Yeah..." Jin said, instinctively moving his hand to hers.

She started a bit at first, but then gripped his hand as they watched the sunset.

When it had ended, they just sat there, amazed. Jin was so calm that he had accidently forgot to keep the winds on the rock blowing a few times, getting a chuckle from Aya.

"Happy birthday again, Aya." Jin said.

This time, they just lied there and Jin gently put the rock to the ground. They spent the night on a rock in the middle of a magical forest of bamboo.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hey guys, It's me. Now some of you may be saying, "Two couples in one chapter? Are you mad?" and I say... maybe. But its MY story, so NEH! But nuttyness aside, you may already be able to guess who they might end up meeting next. So see you guys next chapter: Insanity of the Lucky Rabbit! Oh, and the bit about the hawk may or may not be accurate about Tengu. I just made it up, so any accuracy is just plain luck.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey guys. So I looked at the reviews earlier and I'm surprised! Only two chapters in and people are enjoying this? But enough miracles, now we get to see what happens when a newcomer meets even more new characters! (what? Had to make it spoiler free.)

* * *

><p><strong>The New Arrivals<strong>

**Ep.1: The New Tengu**

**Ch.3: Insane Lucky Rabbit**

"Unn..Where.."

Aya was the first of the two to wake up. She looked around to try and identify the area, and when she did, she began trying to wake Jin.

"Jin! Hey, Jin!"

He was quite the heavy sleeper.

"JIN!"

But a scream that loud could wake a deaf person. And she was right next to him!

He shot up immediately, screaming, "HURGLPLUTHAQUA! Oh. Forgot you could actually wake me."

"Well, looks like my birthday party took us here."

Jin looked around the area and felt a wave of deja vu.

Bamboo stalks.

Many, many bamboo stalks.

"CRAP! Well, at least we can fly, right?"

He sprouted his wings-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

And heard a voice he hadn't heard before.

"Oh, hey, Mokou. I see you still escort the lost ones out?"

Jin turned around and saw the voice's source. She had red baggy pants with suspenders, a light colored blouse, and a red-white stripped bow in her silver hair. All over her pants, she had charms that could repell fire. Upon getting closer to greet her, he noticed that the bows she had were also charms.

"Hello. My name's Jin Katasuki. And yours would be?"

"Fujiwara no Mokou. Welcome to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. I will be your escort to GTFO!"

Jin laughed at the way she said that. _This place may be oriental, _he thought, _but they can talk just like everyone in the outside can._

"Shouldn't you at least introduce him to us too?"

Another unidentified voice! He whirled around to see...

A pair of ears?

"Down here, idiot."

He looked down to find the body the ears were attached to. The body had black hair and a pink dress on. And she looked around seven years old!

...And was that a rabbit's tail?

"Ok, you can stop admiring me now. I'm Tewi Inaba. You must be that 'Jin' person whose name was just yelled to the heavens."

Aya blushed a little.

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Well, follow me. I'll take you to Eintei. You do know what that is, right?"

"He's new to Gensokyo." Aya said for him.

"Well then, congrats on your first night in Gensokyo. Now come on, and try to keep up."

"I'm faster than her in the air. I'm pretty sure I can keep up." He was pointing at Aya when he said that, and she slapped his arm.

"Well. First night and you already got a girlfriend? Nice job."

They both turned a shade of pink that rivaled Mokou's blouse.

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

They were in front of a large building made of bamboo. It was even bigger than the red mansion that he passed by when he followed Aya to her home!

Inside, he was greeted by yet another woman with rabbit parts. She had the shape of someone who was in her early twenties, but Jin new better of beings that weren't human. She had a pink shirt and red tie, a blue shirt, purple hair, and red eyes.

Such deep, red eyes...

"Don't stare for to long, boy. She can drive people insane from that."

He instantly snapped out of his moment and looked around. The building had the design of both a hotel and a hospital. It was a calming place to be in. He noticed that the inside wasn't covered in bamboo like the outside, but he didn't care.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"No! Eye don't like needles!"

Two voices, one sounded very young. He was then trampled by the color blue.

"WAA!"

"WHOA!"

They both lied there, dazed.

"Gotcha!"

Jin looked up to find an odd sight. The color he saw was actually an ice fairy. she had a blue dress and white sleves. Her wings were made of solid ice, yet they were somehow keeping her in the air. She also emanated stupid.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!"

"NO!"

The other thing he saw was a woman in a nurses outfit. the suit had a blue hat, was red on one side, blue on the other, and was decorated in stars.

She had the fairy in one hand, and a needle in the other. Upon injecting said needle, the fairy wnet limp. Not dead limp, but unconsious limp.

"Well, that took long enough. Oh! Didn't see you there! I'm Eirin Yagokoro."

"Jin Katasuki. So you must be the local doctor?"

"Yep. And this-" she held up the fairy "-is the local idiot."

"She's not joking." Aya said.

Jin looked to his left and found the woman from before. He tried not to look into her eyes this time, but he still looked at her face.

"What would your name be?"

"Reisen Udongein Inaba. Most here call me Udonge."

"Well, I'd rather call you Reisen."

"Well," Eirin said, "I'd better get this thing to its room. Well talk more later, Jin."

"See ya then."

She walked off with the fairy and went into one of the many doors of the building.

"Well, this has been one exciting day, Hasn't it?" Aya asked Jin when everyone went back to their posts.

"Yep. We'd better not keep Mokou waiting though."

"Oh right! Almost forgot about her."

* * *

><p>"Alright then, follow me!"<p>

And Mokou led the way out of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

"Thanks, Mokou!" Jin said as they were leaving.

"Don't mention it! I kinda do this for a living."

Jin tossed her some money before they were to far away.

"Take it. You deserve it."

"R-really? Thanks!" she said as she picked up the coins she'd failed to catch.

* * *

><p>Jin and Aya decided they would walk home this time, and they did.<p>

"HALT!"

For the most part, anyway.

"Who are you?" a woman asked Jin. She had red hair and an old chinese-style outfit on. Her hat had a silver star on it, and she looked like she was just woken up.

"I could ask the same thing." Jin said.

"I am Hong Meiling, gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion! None shall pass without approval of the mistress!"

"Well, I think they should come in then."

And another two people landed in between them. One had a parasol out and had on a blue maid's outfit. She had silver hair, and in one pocket, jin could see a dagger sticking out and a golden chain.

The other person had a pink dress with a few red ribbons. Her hair was blue, eyes were red, and she had a mop cap like Yukari had. She had a pale complexion and bat wings, signifying that she was, indeed, a vampire. She also was very young looking.

"I am the mistress of this building, Remilia Scarlet," she said. "This is my most loyal maid, Sakuya Izayoi, and I see you've met the gatekeeper already."

"And I'd guess you're a vampire?" Jin said.

"I wonder what could've told you that?"

and another new face. She had on a purple nightgown and a cap with three colored ribbons and a crescent moon on the front. her hair was a dark purple to match her eyes, and she had a small tome with her.

"Ah, Patchouli. What would you be doing so far from your library?" Remilia asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I felt lonely and went to check out the commotion. And who might this man be?"

"Jin Katasuki. I was just passing by, but your castle's mistress invited me in, so I might as well go."

Aya seemed a bit happier than usual at this choice. but they entered anyway.

"Well, isn't this amusing. Nice use of enlargement charms, Miss Patchouli."

Patchouli went slightly pink at the compliment. "It's nothing really. Compared to the other spells you could find here, this is just basic."

He meant what he said though. The inside was much bigger than the outside.

"So, how has Gensokyo been treating you?" Remilia asked after they sat down at a small table.

"Good so far. I even managed to meet my childhood friend here." he gestured toward Aya.

"You two knew each other? Was she always so troublesome?"

"Troublesome? Aya, what did you do here to gain that title?"

"I only put what I heard! It was an interview, after all!"

"..."

Remilia tossed the article at him and he read the title:

**The SDM:**

**What Could Be Below?**

"Below?"

"The mistress has a sister." Sakuya cut in. "She is a strong little one, but she can't really control her power. No one but Reimu and Marisa had known about her, but your friend somehow managed to find out about her existence."

"Well, can I see her? I've helped people control themselves throughout my job."

"...Your a brave one, you know that?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

* * *

><p>And the locks were removed one by one.<p>

He was thrust into the room before they closed it back and locked it back up.

"Well then. I guess it was a yes."

Who's there?"

Suddenly, the room was full of dim lights. there was a figure that resembled Remilia standing in the distance. she had blonde hair and her wings looked somewhat artificial. Her dress was red and she had a curved staff in her hand...

Wait. that was Lævateinn! No wonder she couldn't keep her strength at bay. That thing was a tool of destruction!

"Who are you?" She sounded so innocent.

"My name is Jin Katasuki. And what would yours be?"

"Flandre Scarlet."

_So this is Remilia's sister? _he thought.

"So I hear you have a lot of power?" he asked.

"Yep. Wanna see?" She sounded a bit excited.

"As long as you don't aim it at me, I'd be glad to see it."

"OK!"

She threw a teddy bear into the air and held her hand out toward it.

"Kyuu!"

she then clenched her hand into a fist and the bear proceeded to explode into fluffy shards.

"Wow. That was amazing, Flandre!" he complimented her. He always did this to make them feel calmer before he helped them out.

"Well, there is a problem..." Flandre began.

"And that would be?"

"I can't really focus it well enough. I've tried to fix things afterward, but they just break even more."

"Well, maybe I can help."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!"

She charged at him and hugged him. The problem: he couldn't breath during this display of affection.

"Thank you, mister Jin!"

She released him, and when he caught his breath, he said, "Alright... First lesson... physical strength."

* * *

><p>After about three and a half hours, He knocked on the door that lead back out of the room.<p>

When they opened it, they found Jin and Flandre holding a teddy bear that had many stitches in it. and his hand was in hers, but still attached!

"Flan?"

"Remi!"

The sisters shared a hug for a moment before Remilia asked, "How did you do it?"

"I just taught her how to hold back her energy and how to focus on a specific area of something. Show em' Flandre!"

She threw the bear in the air an ddid what she had done back downstairs. But this time, only the bear's left leg came off.

And it didn't explode!

Everyone clapped, and Flandre felt overjoyed!

"Does this mean I can go outside now?" she asked her sister.

"Of course. Come on, Flan!" Remilia answered.

They both grabbed a parasol and went outside.

"That may have been the first time I've ever seen the mistress smile." Sakuya said.

"Indeed." Patchouli added.

"Well, looks like my work here is done." Jin said.

"Do we really have to leave?" Aya asked.

Well, I'm guessing you want to print this story don't you?" Sakuya stated.

"...! Y-you're not going to stop me?"

"Why would I? This is the best thing to have happened here!"

"So," jin said as he walked toward the door, "after you."

And they walked the rest of the way to Aya's house. She went straight to the typewriter and began typing away her next new story:

**Flandre Scarlet: **

**The Dirty Secret Set Free, The Lion Tamed by the Hawk!**

* * *

><p>(AN) *wistling to 'our Hisou Tensoku'*

Oh! didn't see you there! Well, I did this chapter differently. Instead of planning ahead a good bit, I actually just let the ideas flow into my head and put the ones that sounded like the best ones.

For those wondering, when I type this, I have Hisotensoku's music box open so I have some fitting mood music. Like when I typed the part where Flan and Remi saw eachother after such a long time, I was listening to Darkening Dusk.

So see you next chapter!

**...**once the idea comes to me, that is...**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) So, straight to the point. The reason this took so long compard to others is because school started back this week, so I haven't really been able to think as much on this story. Speaking of which, this chapter isn't as well planned as others have been. I've only thought of the story for this one, and a few scenes. The rest will be unplanned. Hope this goes well...

* * *

><p><strong>The New Arrivals<strong>

**Ep.1: The New Tengu**

**Ch.4: The Team That Shanghai-ed Alice!**

* * *

><p>"Now hold on, Alice! Why would we steal anything, let alone-"<p>

"I never said you stole it."

This is the conversation Jin awoke to. It was between Aya and another girl. She had short blonde hair and, surprisingly, green eyes(Why did the other blonde-haired women have golden eyes?). She had a blue dress with a pink ribbon around the waist, and there was a doll in a black dress and white apron following her. The doll also had blonde hair, but had blue eyes and a bow that resembled Reimu's in both placement and color.

"What are you two talking about? It's..." he looked at the alarm clock. "...2:00 P.M.? Well then... Still, what's this about something stolen?"

"My grimoire!" the one known as Alice said.

"...Oh. Well then, did you see who stole it?"

"Now that you mention it, I did see it in someone's hands on my way here. That stupid ice fairy..."

"Really?" Aya butted in, "It was stolen by Cirno, of all people? I would have expected Marisa, but Cirno?"

"Shut up, crow. I was tired and decided to take a nap, and when I woke up, it was gone!"

Aya started to pul out a pen and pad, but Jin stopped her mid motion.

"Aww..." Aya whined.

"I'll help you find it." Jin said. "Just show me to the fairy and, if it comes down to it, I'll beat it out of her."

"You'll do it? Alright, how much will it cost me?"

"You only have to pay if you want, and however much you feel like paying out."

"So you'd be willing to do it for free, even?"

"Yep."

She stared at him for a moment before turning to Aya and saying, "He's a keeper." Aya started to turn a light shade of pink at this, and Jin couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Here is the last place I saw them. They flew in that direction."<p>

She was pointing Northeast of where they were floating. In the distance, Jin could see a lake shore, and then a lot of mist.

"That's Misty Lake, the fairy's favorite place to be. She'll probably have her entire gang with her, so try to watch out. They may be weak, but they can catch you off guard easily."

"Thanks." Jin said as he flew towards the cloud of vapor. Inside, he could se about a meter in front of him before the mist started to condense, and another two yards before it blocked his view.

"Stop right there!"

Five different voices, all surrounding him. He could sense a temperature drop to his right, so he threw a quick fireball that way.

"Whoa! Watch where ya throw those things! Could've killed me!"

That voice reminded him of his time in Eientei. The memory was so vivid, he could remember all the details. And one stuck out the most: A fairy with a blue dress and blue hair.

Said fairy was now floating up to him, along with four other peculiar characters.

One had green hair and what looked like antennae. She had baggy shorts, a white shirt, and a black cape made to look like the shell of a beetle.

Another had blonde hair and a white shirt with a black vest over it. She had a black skirt on, and had red eyes and a small bow in her hair of the same color.

The third had Pink hair, strange wings with white feathers and a violet decorations(he assumed they were decorative, at least). She wore a dark purple dress with a white blouse underneath, and her nails were sharpened to look like talons.

The last one had green hair, a blue dress, and white shirt underneath.

The group was staring daggers at Jin, and he was staring back.

"All right, team!" the ice fairy said. "Let's introduce ourselves!"

"Cirno!" the ice fairy started the roll call.

"Rumia!" the blonde haired youkai spoke.

"Wriggle!" the one with the cape stated her title.

"Daiyousei!" the green-haired fairy said as the rest had.

"Mystia!" the girl with the talons said.

"And we're Team 9!" they all said at once.

"Team... 9?" Jin asked, wondering where they came up with the name.

"Hey! Don't start makin' fun of the name!" Cirno said, making a strong pose. "I'll have you know, I'm the strongest!"

"Of the group?" Jin saked, causing the fairy to give him a stern look.

"You really don't know of us? Oh, you must be that new guy, Jin! You kinda look familiar... you sure we haven't met?"

"Oh, we've met, just not introduced ourselves. you ran into me running from Eirin back in Eientei yesterday."

"That was you? My bad!"

"So I heard you stole something important from someone."

"Yep! This big book thingie Alice had!"

She pulled a book out of... wait, that dress didn't have pockets... whatever, she pulled it out of somewhere, and heldit in front of her. It had a big lock on the front and red ribbon surrounding it from that lock. Jin could sense a good bit of power from it, so he knew that was it.

"Nice!" he pretended to be amazed, and asked, "Can I hold it for a second?"

_Come on, _he thought, _take the bait._

"Sure!"

She then threw the book at him, and he caught it.

"Thanksbeseeinya!" he said all at once as he flew away at top speed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna go find a frog to freeze. be right back."

And Cirno left her team to look for her frog.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much! Was she recognizable afterward?"<p>

"Oh, there was no fight. I asked if I could hold it, and she gave it to me, then I left her in the dust."

"Well, not what I hoped for, but at least I got my grimoire back!"

They we're back at Aya's, having some tea-and-talk time. At that moment, there was a light knock on the door.

"I got it," Jin told the others.

He opened the door...

THUD!

...To have Cirno fall down i front of him. She looked like she took a beating, and it looked recent.

"What happened to you?"

"Frog... ice... goddess... pain..."

"I told you not to go freezin' my friends!"

He then saw a girl who looked no older than a seven year old. she had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a blue dress with a white robe underneath. She also had a hat that resembled a cartoon frog, with two fake eyes on it.

"And you would be...?" Jin asked.

"Suwako Moriya, former goddess of Moriya Shrine! And she did-" Suwako then pulled a block of ice out of nowhere "-this!"

In the ice, one could see an adult bullfrog, frozen mid-hop.

"Are you goddess of frogs?"

"Nope. Just mountains. But frogs are my favorite living creature! Right next to the people living here in Gensokyo!"

"So, she froze one, you caught her in the act, and... threw an entire mountain at her, I'm guessing?"

"Half a mountain, but the rest is true."

_Wow. I feel sorry for the French, _he thought.

"Well, looks like i'm going to have to visit Mouku again. Anyone wanna come with?" he asked the women in the house.

"Might as well." Aya said.

"Sure, as long as you let me bask in the fairy's pain right now." Alice said.

And after a minute of Alice smiling at Cirno's crippled body and her doll doing a latin dance on said fairy, they took off for the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

* * *

><p>"Again? Damn fairy, if she had a brain, she might be able to go a day without needing any assistance."<p>

Mouku seemed a bit ticked about something, so Jin asked if anything was wrong. Her reply was, "Kaguya."

"Another fight?" Aya said, and then had to dodge a fireball coming her way.

"You can use fire too?" Jin asked.

"YOU can use fire?" Mouku saked, looking a bit excited.

"Yep. Watch." He then made an armor suit on his body made of fire, and to keep from burning up, he had a constant wind stream going on the inside of the flame suit.

"Nice!" Mouku said, seemingly feeling better now that there was another pyro-magi in Gensokyo.

"Thanks." Jin said as he deactivated his armor.

"Anyway, I'll take you to the hospital again, but im waiting a good distance away."

"Guessing this 'Kaguya' lives there?"

"Yep."

"Your a strong one to lead the lost there if you hate her so much."

* * *

><p>"Already? you need to tell your friends to just stay away from that lake, Suwako."<p>

"He was in the Forest of Magic when I witnessed it!"

"Oh."

And with that, Reisen took Cirno into the medical ward.

"Well, we'll just leave now. You can follow us out if you want, but it's late, so we won't walk you home." Jin said to Suwako as he, Aya, and Alice walked out the door.

" 'Kay! See ya later! And watch for that fairy when you're near any frogs. I'm sure fire would do more than a mountain did to her."

And they walked outside to be met...

"DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIEEE!"

...with a fight between Mouku and someone else, who Jin assumed was Kaguya. She had long black hair, a pink shirt with white ribbons, and a long red skirt, which was currently singed in some spots.

"I couldn't die even if you killed me!"

_Did she really just say that? _thought Jin.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't try!"

And even more fire, along with Kaguya's own brand of attack: Large orbs of light.

"I'll just go back inside now. Feels a lot safer there than here."

"Agreed." the other girls said as they made their way back inside with Jin.

* * *

><p>(AN) Well, that went surpirsingly well, didn't it? For those who didn't get the joke with what Kaguya said near the end of the chapter, just google "couldn't die even if you killed me". You should find it.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Ok. So how about them chapters? Yeah, I could use a good amount of excuses, but the biggest would be a lack of ideas. But I'm back now, so yippie! And with that, we begin!

**The New Arrivals**

**Ep.1: The New Tengu**

**Chap.5: Another Day, Another Entry**

He had just awoken from one of the strangest dreams he'd ever had.

He dreamt he was scaling a mountain made of various ice creams that had a chocolate peak. When he had reached the top, he was about to place a cherry-like flag on top, when he suddenly felt the mountain shake. He flew off the peak to find that he had angered a giant ice cream monster. Having control over fire, this was an easy fight, and he was on his way to the next mountain when there was a sudden pain in his face and neck.

This is the pain that he awoke to, and he now understood why.

_Stupid floor,_ he thought. _Why do you have to be so hard?_

Sometime after the fight, he had fallen off his bed and woke himself up. Aya heard the thud and went to check on him, but instead decided to stay at the doorway when she saw what had happened.

"Well," she snickered, "have a nice sleep? I hope you didn't dent the floor."

"Oi! I'm in pain here! Ya mind helpin' me!" Jin said, his face still on the floor.

"Oh, calm down, I'm coming."

She pulled him off the floor and back on to the bed in a sitting position.

"Thank you. Anything happen before I woke up?"

"Not much. But I did see Reimu fly by for some reason. She seemed to be chasing someone."

"Did you make out the other person's features?"

"Nope. It was almost as fast as you are!"

"Well, I'll go see if I can't catch up to this person. See ya then!"

And with that, he went off toward the door and took off outside.

Reimu was flying as fast as she possibly could. The person in front of her was so fast, and she couldn't understand why! He didn't seem to have any tengu blood in him, so it couldn't be natural speed.

"Hey, Reimu! Watcha up to now?"

"Oh, hey Marisa. This little asshole just took money from both mine and Sanae's shrines, so I'm gonna gut him."

"Ok. Good luck getting to him before Jin, though."

"What do you-"

There was a blur, a gust of wind, and then, nothing.

"Oh. Well then."

And with that, Reimu took a seat on Marisa's broom.

"Ehh?"

"Shut up and drive, witch."

And with that, Marisa flew at top speed in the direction of the two dots in front of them.

"GOTCHA!"

"WAA!"

and they both hit the ground in a clearing in the Forest of Magic.

Jin landed on his feet. The other guy, quite the opposite.

"Ow, ow, oww. That didn't feel too nice."

Jin, being a kind person helped the other man up, but being the defensive person, also bound him to a tree with a razor wind barrier.

"Ok, first off, who are you?"

The other man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a blue tee shirt with a tree design on it, and denim shorts.

"I'm Jhonathan Thames. just call me Jhon. And who would you be?"

"Jin Katasuki, back-up defender of Gensokyo."

"So that wierd woman was telling the truth, huh? This might be a long month."

"Wait, you got here because of her, too?"

"Yep. Next question, please."

"Alright, what did you do-"

At this time, Marisa and Reimu landed behind Jin, making him hold his hand up to signal them to stand down.

"-to piss her off?"

"Umm... well, you see, I was kinda broke, and I saw the money in the box and figured it was a good idea to use it?"

All three of Jhon's pursuers started charging an attack.

"WAIT! I'll give it back! It was just bad judgment! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

...

Jin sighed and said, "Just pull out all the money you have, and I'll Give it to them."

"Hey! I had some money with me already too, you know!"

"Well, I never said you were getting away punishment-free, now did I?"

Jhon proceeded to empty his pockets.

"Good. Now if any of us get word of your antics again, we WILL find you. Forewarning."

"O-ok."

After handing Reimu the money, her and Marisa took off, while Jin looked back at Jhon and said, "you only have 28 days to learn how this world works before you have to help defend it. I'd recommend not making the maidens or the witch angry."

"Well, you seem to have adapted. Now can you please let me out of this wind bubble?"

"Oh. Sorry."

The winds dissipated, and Jin noticed the man's ring had an energy emanating from it.

'What's with the magic ring?"

"Oh, this? Well, being a Magician, I can use Alchemical spells, but the way I learned them is by using this ring to change my body to match the element."

"Odd. Mind demonstrating?"

Jhon then spontaneously caught his hand on fire, shot a few fire balls, then turned it to steel and began molding it in the shape of a blade using his other hand to heat it and cool it.

"Nice. Should be pretty handy... no pun intended."

"Thanks. Well, I'd better find a place to stay. See ya later, Jin."

"Same to you, Jhon."

and they both flew off.

"...and that's what happened on my day."

"Well, looks like Yukari's recruiting an army to take on an upcoming threat. Well, at least she's being somewhat responsible."

Jin and Aya were enjoying a meal, when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Jin said as he got up and answered the door.

On the other side was Mouku, holding Jhon by his shirt. Jhon had a saddened look on his face.

"...What did he do?"

"He tried to sneak into my house!"

"Well, I thought it wasn't occupied by anyone!"

"Just hand him to me," Jin said. "I'll take care of him."

He heard Jhon gulp as Mouku handed him over.

Jin proceeded to set him down in a chair at the table and made him a plate.

Jhon was confused.

"Wait, I just got caught trying to enter a house owned by someone else, and you're just going to show me hospitality?"

"What can I say, I'm a kind person. And I know it was on good intentions, so I'm letting it slide for now."

"Wow. You're so kind. Feeding me, letting me stay here-"

"Oh, I never said I was letting you stay here."

Jhon looked even more confused.

"Don't worry, I think I know the perfect place..."

The door was knocked upon yet again.

"...I got it. Again."

It was Mouku... again.

"And what do I owe this second visit?"

"He can stay at my place."

"...?"

"I thought about it, and decided that it was an understandable mistake. Plus, I'm a little lonely, you know?"

Jin snickered, and Mouku began to turn red.

"Oh, not like that!"

"It's ok. I'll bring him here now. Oi, Jhon!"

"Yeah?"

"Follow her. She'll take you to your new place."

"Sweet! Hey wait, thats the same girl who took me here."

"She changed her mind. Now go, before she changes it again."

" 'K"

And they were both off.

...Until Jhon came back for his food and put it in his now metallic, box-shaped hand.

"...Well, that was... odd." Said Aya.

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

And they continued eating as if nothing happened.

(A/N) Woo! Felt good to do this again. As for who Jhon is, no, he isn't themed after anyone I know. He's meant to be presented with an attitude that seems different because... well, I'll explain in his side of this.

Speaking of which, the way I'm doing this is that each Episode is from the view of another person. Jhon's should be a fun one, seeing as you guys get to see these scenes from his PoV.


End file.
